


Darkness

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Tom has his way with the reader, not showing any mercy as he completely wrecks her
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't edit or copy my work, find me on Tumblr for more imagines: little-diable

There was no use, no matter how hard she’d tug on the rope it wouldn’t budge, cutting through her skin, leaving angry, red scars on her wrist, a nice contrast to her naked, shivering body. Blood was trickling down her arms, “perfect” Tom’s voice made her breath hitch in her chest, she felt his warm tongue on her skin, licking its way up her skin, blood staining his lips red.

A whimper rolled off her tongue, eyebrows knitted together, weakly giving into the touch of her lover. He had been toying with her for hours, coaxing one orgasm after another out of her, abusing her body just as he liked, blindfolding her, tying her to his bed, all while leaving marks on her skin. “Tom” the name turned into a soft moan, eyes blinking to adjust to the light, blindfold ripped off her, “patience love”.

Patience? Patience? He had been torturing her, had pushed her body towards its limits and he wanted her to be patient?

“Tom, fuck, stop this, I need you” her voice dripped with annoyance, (y/e/c) eyes piercing right through him, “what?” he froze, wondering if he had only imagined her words, this was new, she wasn’t a brat, would rarely protest. 

An annoyed huff rolled off her tongue, struggling against the rope once again, “I’ve been patient for long enough Riddle”. Ere another breath had left her, Tom had freed her, flipping her around, face pressed into his pillow, “somebody thinks she can be bratty? Thinks she can tell me what to do?” the Slytherin head boy unbuckled his belt, naked chest on full show as the leather fabric came down on her skin.

(Y/n)s eyes shot open, whimpering into the pillow, he had never spanked her with a belt before, would only use his hand, rings leaving dark marks behind. But this, she had never felt something like this, pain took over every vessel of her body, made tears run down her cheeks, he wouldn’t show any mercy, her whimpers would only urge him on. 

“Take it, you wanted to be a brat, so fucking take it you slut” the sound of another harsh slap eachoed through the room, the leather was cutting into her skin, blood tickled down her ass, drops running down between her folds.

His eyes rolled back into his head, a moan slipped out of his lips, body high on the powerful feeling that flooded through him, he loved to see her quivering for him, body giving its all to him. Tom didn’t warn her, threw the belt aside as he flipped her around, eyes meeting hers for a moment, harshly he pierced his fingernails through the skin of her thighs, lips connected to her folds. The taste of her arousal got mixed up with the iron taste of her blood, he felt his length twitch from it, more aroused than he probably had ever been. 

Her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, lips parted to let her sounds rumble through her, his tongue brought her closer to her release with every passing moment, by now (y/n) wasn’t sure how many times she had already stumbled over the edge, but she knew that Tom wasn’t done with her, at least not yet. “Give it to me” Tom rasped out, hot breath crashing against her pulsing, enlarged clit, “I can’t” her sobs made him smirk, eyes darkening, “yes you can”.

Unwillingly another orgasm crashed upon her, robbing her of all the strength that was still left inside of her. “See, I knew that a good, little slut like you could take it” Toms lips left some bloody marks as he kissed his way up to her lips, wasting no time in finally undressing himself, length rock hard, tip leaking precum. 

“How will you address me from now on?” he slipped his member through her folds, coating himself with her slick, some blood was still lingering on her skin, drops he wiped away with his thumb, licking his finger clean, “my lord”.

Tom's length splitted her in half, made her cry out, a mixture between pain and lust, body instantly trembling from the heavenly feeling. “That’s right, I’m your lord” (y/n) tried to connect her lips to his, but she felt too weak to move, whimpering as she couldn’t reach him. 

He pressed a kiss to her lips, for a spur of a moment concern flooded through his eyes, Tom didn’t want her to pass out, didn’t want to put her through any more pain, but the breathless moan that spilled out of her made him snap back into reality.

“You’re so tight, so perfect” he groaned, teeth grazing her lower lip, hand posessively wrapped around her throat, keeping her locked in place. “Fuck-my lord-I’m-” she wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to tell him, (y/n) felt her release building up, pushing her into the arms of another orgasm before she could let out a shaky breath. Tom disappointingly shook his head, “you know the rules, slut” he spat on her face, saliva dripping down her cheeks, “I’m sorry my lord”.

Darkness was slowly engulfing her, air knocked out of her lungs, heart racing, desperately trying to keep her awake, Tom grasped her cheeks, slapping her skin, “stay with me”. It didn’t take him long to give into his orgasm, release dripping into her heat, filling her up like every single time he’d have his way with her. He’d stay inside of her for a bit longer, relishing in her heat, finally letting (y/n) catch her breath.

A sinister smirk tugged on his lips, already planning out his next move, she wouldn’t stop screaming his name for the rest of the night.


End file.
